custommoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Movie Marvel/DC Infinity Earths Flashpoint
Cast The Cast of the custom movie sequel of MARVEL/DC INFINITY EARTH CIRIS Cast List *DCEU The Flash (Ezra Miller) *CW Green Arrow (Stephan Amell) *MCU Thor (Chris Hemsworth) *DCEU Superman (Henry Cavill) *CW Superman (Tyler Hoechlin) *MCU Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman) *MCU Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) *MCU Vision (Paul Bettany) *MCU Quake (Chloe Bennett) *MCU Daredevil (Charlie Cox) *MCU Captain Hydra (Chris Evans) *Hydra's Daredevil (Ben Affleck) *CW Supergirl (Melissa Benoist) *DCEU Batman (Ben Affleck) *MCU Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr) *CW Barry Allen (Grant Gustin) *CW Catlin snow/Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker) *Violet Bean as Jessie wells/ Jessie quick (CW) *Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash and Kid Speed Demon Plot After the Events of the Last movie many people have been gone and changed, (Grant's Flash) Runs threw the timeline and changed The Past but many thing have changed MCU universe and the DCEU and the CW, many heros died like Vibe and Villians has rised like Killer Frost, have taken over the 3 earths with Thanos and Deathstoke with many other villans. (Grant's Flash) runs to Avengers tower which is named now Hydra Tower and ran by Captian Hydra and Hydra Daredevil who are killing heros and cillivains of the 3 earths incuding Vibe, Enlongated Man, Melting Pot, Iris West. (Ezra's Flash) runs by (Grant's Flash) with (Cavill's Superman) doing a race and then he see Supergirl but she's evil and facing Superman (Grant's Flash) heads to the underground base to see Green arrow, Iron-man, Thor, Quake, Vision and Daredevil Barry wonders where are the rest of the Heros but iron-man explains that a man in yellow was at the avengers tower just after the battle of new York, we were nearly dead, It was only Iron man, Ant-man, Hawkeye, Quake and Black Panther. "Barry sees he messed up the timeline" and barry asked where's captian America and iron man says who captian ameriaca, and barry looks in the history books and sees that Captian America was attacked and presumed to be dead by everyone in 1945 and then the a man in a red who said his name is Captian hydra (Grant's Flash) went to star labs in his universe but it run by Eobard Thawne, and see that caltinn snow in The Killer Frost form, and looks at the flash suit and calls him SPEED DEMON because Flash is evil and star labs is called Thawne's Acdamey of VILLIANS or TAOV, but he looks at the multiverse machine and programs the machine to head to earth 2 and sees Jesse Quick facing KID Speed demon, Killer frost, I remember when we first met barry, I was catlin snow back then it was hard when I killed cisco ramon, he made your suit, I wish he had powers, barry responds "he does and come back to me catlin don't be killer frost any more" catlin say's " Thawne will kill me Barry, but he after you because you said the name of the avengers and he killed them instead of your mother" barry runs catlin snow to The Restinace of the avengers and she quickly turns back into her self (Grant's Flash) and ALL THE HEROS attack the villians but everyone died expect barry and he runs so fast he travels in time, so he changes time but he changes everything back but it new